Camping
by forever.love.twilight
Summary: Edward and Bella go tenting in their meadow. What happens?


After we had cleared it with Charlie, set up the arrangements, and picked a date, we were off camping. Edward and I hiked up the messy green burden for what seemed like days, but it was only mere hours. He insisted on hiking instead of running, using another one of his "human experiences" excuse. Ugh.

All It took for me to keep going was his cool hand pressed lightly against the small of my back, his lips occasionally touching my cheek, my hair, but never my lips. I was starting to get frustrated.

"Edward, how much longer?" I asked, impatient.

"Watch," he chuckled, "we're there already, love."

As he spoke, a wide breath of trees succumbed, leaving me to gaze at our meadow.

Our Meadow. Home. Our secret place away from the world, away from any sadistic vampires. It was heaven, light roses had begun to grow alongside the freesia, the faint dribble of water from the river now gushing with sound. Its beauty, though, was nothing compared to Edward. His tousled bronze hair, his golden eyes, his seductive body….

I leaned into him and locked my arms around his neck, crashing my lips into his. His hands held my waist, pressing me closer to him. It lasted about a good 7 seconds, longer than most, when he pulled away. His sexy crooked smile lit his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Careful, Bella." He whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear, "we only have a couple weeks till the wedding." I just nodded in response. Stupid dazzling vampire.

He jogged to the center of the meadow, in the lush grass, placing a bag on the ground. In a matter of seconds, a huge blue tent was sitting in its place. Then, more slowly, he set out a blanket and some food. A picnic.

"Eat." He ordered. I sat down across from him obediently.

It was true – Edward was perfect in every single way. Among all of his other talents, I was dumbfounded to find he was a chef. I dug into the pasta, the salad, the pie, the steak, the wine. Everything I could get my hands on. After a matter of minutes, I was stuffed.

Edward watched silently as I finished, popping the last piece of pumpkin pie into my mouth. He then cleaned at his vampire pace, discarding the remains and wrapping the bowls, leaving the blanket out.

"Look at the stars." I said, awed, at their magnificence. "So beautiful."

Edward pulled me to his side, lying across the blanket. He leaned over me, covering my view. But hey, I wasn't complaining. His flawless face twisted into such a lust, I stoped breathing. Only then did 

I realize he was on top of me, pressing his body onto mine, but not letting me feel any of his weight. His fingers caressed my face, tracing my lips, touching my hair.

"Nothing can compare to you, my Bella. You are my angel, my love. The reason for my existence. I love you." His honey-coated voice spoke.

I couldn't control it anymore. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer toward me. I attacked his lips, and he was surprisingly willing. His hands traced my neck, following down to my collar bone…

He flipped us so I was on the top, not breaking the kiss. I pulled away for a second.

"Edward, please? I love you." I mustered all the passion and innocence I could into my voice. I looked deep into his eyes, watching as they filled with more passion then id ever seen.

"As do I." His voice was smooth, but I could detect a slightly rough edge to his words. Before I could ponder that, his lips attacked mine again, his hands running down the length of my body.

I shivered, and this time I didn't think it was the temperature of his skin that made me do so. I placed my hands on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. What a time to be clumsy. But soon enough, they were all un-hooked. I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, letting my hands relish his torso.

He was amazing. Muscular. Pale. Beautiful.

Mine.

His long, cold fingers skimmed the hem of my shirt. I gasped, all the boundries were being broken tonight. He rolled up the fabric and inch, tracing patterns in my skin. He then slid his hands under my shirt, feeling my under my clothing. It was heaven. I slight moan exited my lips. I could tell he couldn't wait any longer, and I couldn't, either. He pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my bra.

I was slightly self conscious, but I forgot about all of that as he picked me up and ran into the tent, zipping it behind us.

How I loved Edward Cullen.


End file.
